


Troubled

by Makeira_Chan



Category: Kickthestickz, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Troyler - Fandom, tronnor - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makeira_Chan/pseuds/Makeira_Chan
Summary: Hey, I'm Dan, and right now I am sitting in the police station waiting to get chewed out by a cop. Who's also my mom by the way. Yeah, aren't I lucky?   I only spray painted a wall for God's sake! What's the big deal? I mean yeah, it is the seventh time in eight months it's happened, but I just don't see what the big deal is.   I never thought that she would actually punish me for it though, even though her asshole boyfriend (who's also a cop) would love nothing more then to see me shipped off to some boarding school somewhere. But whaddya know? It looks like he got his wish after all, because in two days I, Dan Howell, will be entering Newcott Academy, an all boys boarding school.





	1. Chapter 1

I thrummed my fingers impatiently against my thigh, listening to the chatter of the hectic police station, and waiting for an officer to come and let me go. This is the eighth time I've been arrested in seven months, and to be honest, the whole process was getting a bit boring by now. After all, the result was always the same.

This time, I had been arrested for so called "vandalism of government property", but personally, I think that wall needed a little colour. There's only so much you can do with gray cement, y'know? I never understood why people got so pissed about graffiti anyway. It was just a splash of colour on an otherwise boring ass wall. People go to art galleries to gawk at random paintings that honestly aren't anything special, and they look like they could have been painted by a three year old. But here I am, just trying to do my community a favor by bringing the art to them, and I get in trouble for it! It's fucking dumb if you ask me.

I let out a loud sigh, then made eye contact with two officers approaching me. I straightened my slouched figure and shot a glare at the tall male in front of me, and I say tall but he is still about three inches shorter than me. Despite that, he is still sending me his best stink eye. Next to Mr. Stick-Up-His-Ass is a middle aged woman with her curly chestnut hair tied up in a messy high pony tail. Her face is a bit chubby and she is nearly a full foot shorter then me, but don't let that fool you, because at the moment she was sending me the most evil glare known to mankind. I gulped, but I wasn't too worried. I did have an ace up my sleeve after all.

"Daniel." The woman practically growled at me.

"Amanda." I nodded in acknowledgment. "Tim." I narrowed my eyes at the officer beside her. The woman let out a loud sigh and shook her head.

"Would it kill you to call me 'Mom'?"

I shrugged and tried to look away from her disappointed, sad face. God knows I had seen enough of that in these past seven months. Unfortunately, my attention was quickly brought back by her clearing her throat loudly and clicking her black stilettos on the white floor, something that I had long since come to know as her "I'm-Not-Shitting-Around-Anymore" signal.

"Sorry," I quickly back tracked, but there was no sincerity behind my apology and I knew he knew that.

"Daniel, for God's sake, would it kill you to just not break the law for one month? Please?"

"Probably. I get some pretty gnarly withdrawals if I don't commit an act of teenage rebellion at least once a month," I smirked.

"Show your mother some respect. She works hard everyday and this is how you treat her?" Tim, the other officer, spoke up, practically spitting at me.

"Excuse me, asshole, but these are family matters, and last I checked you weren't family. That is unless you two eloped while I wasn't looking?" His face flushed, he opened his mouth to bite back, but Amanda chose that time to step in, cutting him off before he had a chance to talk back.

"Dan, Tim, knock it off! And that's Officer Tim to you, Daniel," she corrected me.

I only rolled my eyes.

"Oh sure, he spends every weekend at my house walking around in his Superman undies, and yet I'm the one that has to use formalities."

This time they both blushed pink. We had snagged a few other passing officers' attention, what with how loud we were being, and I had to stop myself from snickering and digging myself into even deeper trouble, when I saw the other officers smirking in Tim's direction. It was justice in itself that I had been able to drop the lame underwear that Tim wears in front of his co-workers. I bet they were gonna have fun with that info later.

"T-this is going way off topic! Get into my office now, so we can discuss this in private," Amanda coughed, glancing around making sure everyone had diverted their attention. The other officers in the vicinity quickly looked away as soon as they saw they were at risk of being caught eaves-dropping.

"Only if Officer Friendly stays out here." My request dripped sarcasm as I stared Tim down.

"Fine. Tim stand outside the door and see if anyone needs me take a message." She turned around and headed toward her office door. He looked at her back and opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but decided against it. Instead, he stood outside the door, back straight and eyes forward as if he was in the military or some shit. What a dildo.

As I passed by to go into my mom's office, I squinted my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him childishly. He rolled his eyes and simply looked away. I have to say, I was a bit disappointed I didn't get much of a reaction out of him, but whatever. It was Friday, so since my house was currently his weekend hang out spot, I'm sure I would get many more opportunities to annoy the shit out of him.

As I got in her office, Amanda was already taking a seat in her chair behind the big, wooden desk. I took the initiative and took a seat in one of the two matching black chairs in front of her desk. They were squeaky and rather uncomfortable, so I spent a good minute wiggling around trying to find the best possible way to position myself. When I got comfortable, I looked up and my eyes grazed over the golden name tag on her desk that read "Mrs. Howell" in blocky black writing. I guess she hadn't bothered to change it back to her maiden name yet. Priorities, am I right? She cleared her throat and I looked up to meet her expectant looking fudge eyes that so closely resembled mine. I dipped my head as if to say "Whats the problem?"

"Who said you could sit down?" She growled. I furrowed my eyebrows. She wasn't seriously gonna make me stand up after watching me struggle for a whole minute to get comfortable, was she?

"Did you not hear me? Maybe those paint fumes got to your head, so I'll reiterate. Stand. Up."

I shrugged and rolled my eyes, reluctantly standing up, making sure to make a show of it by scuffing my black studded boot on her recently shampooed carpet. She seemed to let out a subconscious irritated hum at that, but otherwise didn't mention it.

"What are you doing Daniel?"

"Standing in a really poorly decorated office because apparently I'm not allowed to sit." I knew I was acting immature, but I couldn't help it. I was irritated and the last thing I needed was my mom getting all up on her high horse.

"Immature boys who don't know how to grow up don't get to sit."

I just rolled my eyes before placing them firmly on my boots admiring every individual stud on them and all the little scuff marks from when I didn't lift my foot up quite enough.

"This is the eighth time that you've been arrested in seven months. I can't keep covering for you like this. Whether I'm the head of this department or not. I can't keep letting you get away with this shit. It's blatant favoritism."

"What's wrong with that?" I mumbled just loud enough so she could hear it. "I'm your son. It's normal for you to show favoritism," I reasoned. I knew she wasn't actually going to do anything to punish me. She never does. I'd probably get a stern talking to about how I'm ruining my future and that all this is going to have to be put on my record and no one will want to give me a job. Then she'll let me go and we'll repeat the whole conversation in a few weeks. That's how it always goes and I don't see any reason that it would change now.

"There's no favoritism allowed in the law, Daniel. I can't keep letting you off when all the other kids I find pulling this crap have to pay a fine, go to a detention center, or at the very least do community service. You have to face responsibility for your actions." Her lecturing just kept going on and on. We both knew where this was going. She's gonna say some shit about how I need to take responsibility, I'm gonna say how sorry I am and that I'll try to clean up my behaviour (which we both know isn't going to happen), and then I'll be on my merry way to track down the nearest party and get wasted. So why go through all the pointless formalities and just skip to the end result?

"I'm sorry, okay? Now, come on. We both know you aren't going to do anything, so can we please just end this. Marcus is having a party tonight and I promised to go."

She raised her eyebrows at me. Suddenly she had this glint in her eye that I hadn't seen before, and strangely enough it almost had me rethink my earlier conclusions.

"Oh, I'm not am I?" She mocked. I shrank back slightly, a bit less sure of myself than I was a moment ago.

"Well, you normally don't.... I mean, come on, Amanda! It was only a bit of paint on a wall! What's the big deal?"

She scoffed at me and shook her head.

"The big deal is that, that 'little bit of paint' you ever so generously coated all over the wall was in the shape of a huge dog, and believe it or not, the government isn't really big on its building being covered in permanent fucking paint!"

"Doge," I corrected.

"What?" She questioned, disbelief seeping out of her tone.

"It's called Doge, not dog."

She stared at me with her mouth open before she finally snapped out of it and seemed to get even more pissed. I wonder why?

"I don't care what the damn thing is called! The point is it wasn't your stupid wall to paint on! When are you going to grow up and figure that out?"

"I am grown up! Its not my fault that some stupid company is getting all butthurt over a bit of paint! I just made that stupid store look better!"

"You are not an adult Daniel James Howell! Not the way you're acting! You're acting like a silly little five year old that doesn't want to admit they're wrong!"

I should have stopped. As soon as she broke out my full name, which she knows I hate, I should have stopped. Admitted defeat and just let her stick me with some stupid punishment like double the chores or a month long grounding, but I couldn't stop. I could feel the anger bubbling in my chest, and before I knew it I was yelling back in the most bitter tone I could muster towards the small woman.

"Hah! Gee, I wonder where I got that from? Who else never admits that they're wrong?" I laughed.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she barked. I was getting pretty scared at this point. We never fought this badly. I couldn't even remember the last time I had seen her this angry, nor could I remember the last time I, myself, had been this angry. It's like every bad feeling I had been having for the past seven months just came rushing to the surface, and I was shooting out my words faster than I could process what they actually meant.

"You never admit when you're wrong! Ever! You don't admit it to me, you never admitted it to Dad! Do you even admit it to yourself?"

She stood up and came to stand face to face with me. Our nearly identical eyes locking together with an angry glint poking through, both of us just daring the other to go on.

"Don't you dare bring your father into this. That's not fair to me and you know it." She was speaking quietly now, her voice gravelly and raw from all the yelling, yet not losing one pinch of malice.

"You hate when I talk about him because you know what happened was your fault, don't you? Maybe if you had just been a better wife he wouldn't have-" My rant was cut off and suddenly my cheek stung. It definitely wasn't the first time I had been hit (I'm sure it won't be the last either). It wasn't even the hardest, but it was the first time that she had ever hit me, and I think that hurt more than the actual physical pain. My hand instinctively went to the area her manicured hand had just previously assaulted. I felt the pink tender flesh and looked over at her. Her eyes were wide and filled with tears that were just threatening to spill over onto her pale flushed cheeks. We both just gaped at each other, not sure where to go from here, when she suddenly broke the silence.

"I-I can't believe you said that to me..." Her voice was shaky and weak, just threatening to break at any moment. I felt shame hit me like a mallet. Her hand was still raised so I slowly and carefully grabbed it with my hand and brought it down. I was nice and gentle, making sure to show that I wasn't angry and was trying to make amends.

"I'm so sorry mom. That was a low blow. I didn't mean to-"

"I'm sending you to boarding school." She breathed out. I almost thought I misheard. Surely she didn't say boarding school, right?

"W-what?" I stuttered out, shock clear in my voice. Her head was dipped and it was her turn to stare at her stylish shoes while I stared in disbelief at the top of her head.

"I can't keep doing this anymore, Dan. I'm tired. I tried so hard to keep you out of trouble and to be there for you, but it's to much for me." She let a shaky sigh escape past her lips. "I can't do that anymore," she repeated.

"Boarding school?" I squeaked.

She slowly nodded and looked up at me tears dripping down and staining her porcelain face.

"How could you do this to me? You're just going to send me away now that I've become too much of a handful? So what, you just got tired of me and now that's it? I'm just that disposable to you, aren't I?"

She shook her head quickly and placed her hand over mine on top of my swelling cheek. It was still stinging slightly, but I could barely feel it now. The rage I had felt before was coming back and overriding ever other emotion and feeling.

"Its not like that! I think- I think this would be best for you.... This isn't a good environment for you anymore. I think you'll be happier there."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure I'll be so much happier living with a bunch of ass-wipes I've never met."

"Please, Dan, just try it. For me. You can still come back on holidays! It will just be like you're on a long vacation."

I snorted. "Yeah, because all my dream vacations are filled with school work, irritating and prude teachers, and know it all teenagers. Thanks, sounds like a blast."

"Maybe you'll grow to like it? You leave on Monday and Tim already helped me pack some-"

"Monday?" I gulped. "Like this Monday coming up, Monday?"

She took a minute before answering, probably weighing her options before she spoke.

"Yes..."

"Wow, you just couldn't wait to get rid of me could you? You even got that asshole to touch my stuff?"

She sighed again but this time it was stronger. A bit less shaky and a bit more tired. "Dan, please, just make this easy. Don't make everything so hard. You just have to give it a shot."

I stepped away from her and shook my head. "Whatever. I see how it is. You want me gone so badly? Fine. I'll go. I know where I'm not wanted." I started walking towards the door biting back angry tears that were threatening to make themselves seen. No way am I going to let anyone in this building see me cry. Not a chance, I could save the cry baby session for later.

"Dan! Wait!" She called out but I ignored her. Clearly we had said all that needed to be said. I was going to some dumb ass boarding school and there was nothing I could do about it. What's the point of discussing it more? So that she might get another chance to hit me? No thanks.

I barged out of her office and was met with a smug Tim.

"Serves you right. Maybe the new school will teach you some respect."

I barely glanced in his direction.

"Fuck you, prick" was all I said before rushing out of the suddenly suffocating building. The cool November air hit me and I gulped as much of it down as I could. My back hit the building's rough wall, and I slid down it, sitting on the even cooler cement. Luckily for me there was no snow at least. After I was sure I had enough air and I wasn't going to hyperventilate or some shit, I pulled out my black, barely cracked iPhone and called Marcus. I listened to the steady beeps as I tried my best to steady my breathing. After the third ring, I heard the phone pick up, followed by Marcus' deep and clearly already intoxicated voice.

"Dannny!" He slurred. Of course he was already drunk. He only ever called me Danny after he drank a few too many beers. Whatever. I didn't care if he was already plastered. I just needed to get out of here, and the loud buzz of voices I heard in the background were just making me wish I was there, getting drunk with everyone else.

"Where are ya at, bro? You said you'd be here!"

"Sorry, I got kinda held up. Listen, do you think you could pick me up? I need a lift." Marcus lived roughly thirty minutes from the police station and there was no way I was walking that far in this weather.

"Hmm, I dunno man. I'm already pretty drunk." He hiccuped at the end but I opted to ignore it.

"I don't care. I just need a ride."

"M'kay. Where ya at den?"

"The police station." He let out a chuckle that was way louder than necessary.

"Oh geez, Danny! What'd you do this time, you little hooligan?" I let out a laugh that sounded fake even to my own ears, but I was confident his alcohol-filled brain wouldn't notice anything.

"Oh, you know, as usual it was a total overreaction on their part."

"Figures. Cops are always such Drama Queeeeeens!"

"Yeah, tell me about it. So can ya give me a lift?" I attempted to steer the conversation back into the direction I needed it to be. I was way too sober to deal with my drunk best friend right now.

"Yeah, yeah! Totally! I'll just grab my keys and then I'll be right over!"

"Thanks, Marcky." I teased, starting to relax a bit more, at least until his next reply.

"Uh huh! No prob, bro. HEY, HAS ANYONE SEEN MY KEYS?" And on that promising note, he hung up. As I sat there on the cold cement, making sure to hide myself from the main entrance of course so if Amanda or Tim walked out they wouldn't see me, I couldn't help but think that it may be better if I walked after all.

 


	2. Chapter 2

I was literally freezing my balls off. It had been around forty five minutes since I had called Marcus, and he still wasn't here. He probably wasn't going to show up. He was a forgetful drunk, not to mention clumsy, so he had probably forgotten and lost his keys. Just my luck.

I could see my breath in front of me, and honestly nothing would feel better then some hot alcohol sliding down my throat right now, but it was looking like if I wanted any, I would have to start walking. By then it would be around 10:30, and the party would be in full swing. Maybe I could even score a chick, a nice goodbye before boarding school.

Boarding school.

What even is that? It really just sounds like a bad plot from some crummy teen movie. I didn't know parents even sent their kids to boarding school in real life, I thought it was just some nameless threat they used to try to keep their kids in line, like when you're younger and they count to three, and if you don't do what they tell you to by the time they count down, some horrible unknown punishment will befall you. Although you never find out what it is because you're too scared shitless to test them.

Believe it or not I was actually a really well-behaved kid, polite even. I always used my manners when at a friend's place or with my parents friends, I never acted out, and on the rare day I was in a bad mood and my mom or dad had to use the whole 'count to three' trick, I never dared to even let them get past one. I would just scamper over to them with my tail between my legs and a meek expression on my face.

If Young Me saw how he had grown up, he would be horrified. If he had seen how I had just acted towards his mother, he would definitely have a heart attack. Hmph, but screw that. She deserved it. Enrolling me into boarding school without even telling me, that's downright child abuse! So what if I acted out a bit? Teenage rebellion is a normal part of life. She's probably just terrified of me following in her and my dad's footprints, because Lord knows they weren't angels, what with their teenage pregnancy and all. But I deserve to have this. I was so well behaved when I was little that I deserve to act out now before I have to become a functional member of society.

I sighed loudly. I was quickly losing all faith in Marcus, considering it was now 9:50pm and I had called him at 9:00pm. Slowly and slightly shakily from sitting for so long, I rose up from my sitting position and started walking down the pavement in front of the station, that is until I heard the door a few steps away from me swing open. I didn't have time to check who it was before I dove head first into the nearest bush, hopefully going unnoticed by whoever had just walked out. Even if it wasn't Amanda or Tim, I didn't want anyone to see me. No doubt they had all seen me storm out of there, and would probably tell Amanda if they saw me out here. Hell, they probably all even knew I was being shipped off to some dingy school before I did.

I used my hands to spread the leaves and branches slowly apart so I could peek out at whoever had disturbed my peace. Turns out it wasn't just Amanda or Tim, it was both. A low growl escaped my mouth as I saw how he had his arm positioned around her waist. They stepped down off the curb and into the parking lot, but barely took two steps before Amanda stopped, causing Tim to falter and stand with her where her feet had quit moving. She dropped her head and let out a long sad breath. I wasn't close enough that I could easily hear what they were saying, so when they started talking I made sure to stop fidgeting and strain my ears so I wouldn't miss any of their conversation.

I know this probably looks really bad and like I'm some kind of stalker ease-dropping on their conversation but I couldn't help it. I was a naturally nosy person and, call me crazy, but I thought they would probably have a few words to say about me.

"I was too hard on him, I know it," Amanda breathed out, her voice thick with regret.

"No, you weren't. You can't keep blaming yourself like this. You only did what had to be done," Tim spouted in a disgustingly sympathetic voice. He had taken a step closer to her now and was rubbing her arm comfortingly. What an asshole.

"I can't believe I'm sending him to boarding school. I'm a failure of a mother."

"Don't you dare say that about yourself! You work harder than any woman I know trying to raise that kid by yourself, and you're doing a damn good job of it. It's not your fault that he's more... difficult than other kids his age." 

She just shook her head. "I'm giving up on him. That must be what he's feeling right now, I just know it. That's what I would think if I were in his place." She lifted her head up to look at him. Her back was to me so I couldn't be sure, but I could almost guarantee she had tears in her eyes right now. The thought almost made me feel guilty. Key word being almost.

"You aren't giving up on him, and he knows that. You just can't raise someone like him alone, anymore. Nobody can blame you for that."

I almost scoffed, but stopped myself before I made any noise that might give me away. Where does this guy get off thinking he can talk about me like that. I don't care if he has been hanging around my house every weekend and holiday for the last six months, he still didn't have any right to make any assumptions about our family life, or me for that matter. Unless, he wasn't making an assumption. My eyes widened as a sudden thought hit me. Had she been talking about me to him? Had she been saying how much trouble I was? How much of a pain it was to raise me without my dad? How much she couldn't wait to be rid of me?

"I just- I don't want him to hate me."

Hate her? Why would she think I hate her? I mean sure, she was irritating and always riding my ass about cleaning up my act, but I wouldn't go so far as to say I hate her. I just... didn't really like her.

"He doesn't hate you Amanda." Tim rushed to correct her but she just whipped her head from side to side in disagreement and returned her focus to her feet.

"Yes, he does. He blames me for Collin walking out. You can't deny that, Tim. You heard what he said to me today."

Well, I guess I can understand why she would think that.

Tim shook his head and pulled her into a hug.

"He's just a kid. He doesn't understand everything that happened. He can't blame you forever. One day he'll realize who's really in the right. That boarding school will probably help him a lot to grow up. I know it helped me when I went there."

What the hell was up with this guy? Talking about me like he knew me. But one thing he said in particular stuck out to me. You know, the wild part where he spilled that the boarding school I'm going to apparently helped him grow up.

He had gone to the same school.

He doesn't like me.

It was his fucking idea.

It was his idea to send me to boarding school. He had somehow convinced my mom to send me away. It was all his fault that my whole life was being uprooted! It was all his fault that I had to say goodbye to my friends, and go live in some dingy ass dorm with a bunch of losers. It was his fault that my whole life was falling apart. I knew I had a bad feeling about that guy. I just fucking knew it. How dare he! How could Amanda let him influence her like that! Does he really mean more to her then me? Or maybe he's just manipulative. Yeah, that's it. He's just really manipulative and somehow implanted the idea of boarding school in her brain.

My attention was suddenly reclaimed by Amanda sniffling and wiping her face with one hand. She nodded curtly and let out a small laugh, that really didn't sound as happy as she probably thought it did.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm just overthinking this. He can't hate me forever."

Tim seemed to sink with relief. "Exactly! He'll understand everything better soon enough. Now, let's get going. It's freezing out."

She nodded and started walking over to his black Nissan that he was always obsessing over. I watched as they got in the car and waited until they had turned it on and backed out of the parking lot before I made a move to get out of the bushes.

I just sat there for a moment. That was a hell of a lot that I hadn't been expecting to hear. I can't believe that bastard. I didn't think it was possible for me to hate him more than I already did, but somehow he had managed to prove me wrong. Thanks to him, I was going to have to change up my whole life on Monday. How dare he think he has any right to make choices like that for me. He's not even my dad.

If my dad knew what they were doing to me, he would freak out. He'd probably end up giving Tim a black eye and a bloody nose to match. I allowed myself to smirk at the thought, but it quickly faded. He would definitely lose it if he knew, but I guess they're was no way he would be able to find out, huh? He had left ten months ago and I haven't heard from him since, but I knew he'd be back for me. He would never just leave me. My dad and I always got along so well. We were best friends. Are best friends.

He'll be back, than I'll tell him what happened and I'll get to watch as he punches Tim's lights out! That'll definitely be worth the wait. I used that happy thought as motivation to finally stand up out of my prickly, bug infested hiding spot and dart back onto the walkway. By now I just wanted to get out of here, so I booked it down the road in the direction of Marcus' place. I just ran as fast as I could.

I could feel my breaths becoming ragged and tearing up my throat, my lungs slowly burning, my eyes watering from the force that the cold, November wind was hitting them, but I didn't stop. No, it was more like I couldn't stop. It felt so good to just run it all off. Run off my feelings, run off my thoughts, run off Tim and Amanda and my dad. Just leave it all behind me.

It was almost euphoric and unfortunately far too short.

In what felt like a few minutes, but in reality was about fifteen minutes, I had reached Marcus' street. My breaths were coming out so fast that I didn't have time to catch them, and I was convinced that my lungs were trying to escape my chest. My whole body was covered in a thick unattractive sweat, but I didn't care, because right now, all I could do was smile as I slowly started walking up the street. It was the most I had smiled in a while. I don't know if it was a mix of the unexpected exercise, or the promise of alcohol that was waiting for me right now, but whatever it was had me smiling like there was no tomorrow.

I reached Marcus' house and didn't bother knocking. His house had become like a second home to me, so it was just natural, and besides it was a party. Nobody knocks. I was immediately hit with the sound of blaring music and about a hundred teens drunk off their asses. Perfect. I slipped in without anyone noticing my presence, which I was thankful for. I would start socializing after I got a bit of a buzz going. It was no fun to talk to your completely hammered friends while you are still painfully sober.

The alcohol was in the kitchen displayed out on the counter. There were a bunch of different kinds, but I opted for vodka. I took a shot of straight vodka to get me going a bit quicker. I took it back and felt it burn my throat on the way down in the best possible way, then I took two shots and mixed it with some O.J.

The first shot was already kicking in by the time that I found myself in the large living room where most of the partying was going on. I saw Marcus sitting on the couch making out with some girl I vaguely recognised. Figures. He forgot all about picking up his friend and instead started sucking on some girls face.

I made my way through the crowd of teens that were dancing and grinding and passionately making out, over to the couch where Marcus was currently "occupied". When I got there, I stood for a minute, just seeing if he would notice me, but apparently he was to distracted running his fingers through the girl's long black hair and smooshing their faces even closer together, if that was even possible, so instead, I plopped down violently on the cushy couch beside them. They were both startled by the movement and looked over to see who had disrupted their make-out session, though they both had very separate reactions when they saw who it was. Marcus' face split into a wide grin, while the girl gave me a slightly aggravated look but smiled nonetheless when she saw Marcus' face.

"Danny! When did you get here?" He asked excitedly. What a dork.

"A few minutes ago, no thanks to you." I pouted. His face fell, and he looked at me with probably one if the most guilty expressions I had ever seen on his face. Serves him right, he did leave me stranded at a police station, after all.

"Sorry man, I was going to pick you up, I swear! But I got kinda distracted..." He looked over bashfully at the girl who was still firmly planted in his lap. I looked over at her and she returned my stare with an apologetic smile.

"Nah, it's cool, I can see why you would get distracted." I winked over at the girl and she blushed, or well, blushed even more. It was probably a mix of alcohol and slight embarrassment that had gotten her cheeks so outrageously red.

"Oh yeah! This is Lily! She goes to the all girl's school just a few blocks away from us. Carrie invited her." I smiled at him. The poor sap had obviously already fallen for her, what with the way he was gazing at her like she was some priceless gem, and if he looked away just for a second she would be gone forever. How ridiculous. I mean sure, I had gotten crushes on girls before and dated a bunch too, but I would never classify my feelings in any of those relationships as love. Love was just too... committing. Love was like saying that you accepted everything that person was and would never stop. It was like admitting that they were a necessary part of your life and without them you would he lost. Love was just unattainable in my eyes. A fake emotion that could disguise itself and then disappear in a flash. Love was something for idiots, and I was not an idiot.

I looked around the room to see if I could spot Carrie. I hadn't seen her in forever, since she went to a different school and I had no idea she was coming. I didn't manage to find Carrie in the vicinity, but I did see Alfie and Zoe and unlike all the other teens in this house, they seemed like they were barely even buzzed. They were a couple that were so close it was like they got an all natural high just off being together, as lame as that sounds. I would have to find them again later and say hi. I than realized that I had been zoned out for a few minutes too long and turned my head back to the weirdly close duo.

"Nice to meet you Lily." I finally gave her a smile. I took a swig of my drink and only scrunched my nose up slightly at the bitter flavour.

"You too, Danny." She mocked. Great. Looks like she was already fitting right in with Marcus and his teasing ways.

"I guess I'll have to go and blame Carrie for this later than, considering she was the reason I had to walk all the way over here and freeze my ass off."

"No! You caaaaan't!" Marcus whined. I furrowed my brows a bit, but grinned wide at his saddened face nevertheless.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because than she might take Lily away!" As he finished his sentence, he pulled Lily in by the waist and nuzzled his head into her stomach, making her giggle and making me roll my eyes.

"Okay, love birds, as much as I'd love to stay and watch you eat each other's faces some more, I'm going to go get another drink."

"Okay! Bye bye, Danny! And remember, don't tell Carrie!" He raised his finger to his mouth telling me to be quiet, which made Lily erupt into another fit of giggles. I almost choked on the cuteness of them together. I was going to reply back but they had already commenced their previous activities so instead I downed my drink and went to make another.

\--

 

Okay, so maybe I was a little drunk. And by a little drunk, I mean the point of drunkenness where the whole room seems to be swaying and you feel like you might puke or pass out at any moment and you aren't really sure which one you want to do more. Also the point of drunkenness where you're so horny all you can think about is sex. Everyone knew that I was a pretty sexual drunk so it was pretty easy to find a girl quickly. So right now, I found myself grinding up against Emma to some completely shit music that was blaring so loud that I was sure my ears would be permanently damaged, but none of that mattered right now. All that mattered was my quickly going hard on and the girl with the flaming red hair in front of me. After all, I was going to boarding school in two days, so what better farewell than a kick-ass party and amazing sex to send me off?

I had Emma by the waist and we were both running our fingers through the other's hair as our lips collided over and over again between hot, short breaths. Her lips were soft and tasted like pineapple. It was intoxicating. It seemed like no matter how many times I connected our lips together it just didn't seem like enough. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and tasted the bitter alcohol she had been drinking all night. I swear kissing her was just making me even more drunk. A low groan escaped my mouth as she grinded down on me through my jeans, I reacted quickly and started palming her breast with one hand while pulling her head closer with the other.

"Wanna take this somewhere a bit more private?" She pulled back so just our foreheads were connected. I could feel her hot breath hit my face as she tried to catch her breath, I didn't even need to think about my answer, I'm pretty sure it was obvious at this point.

"Fuck yes... Now."

She giggled at my enthusiasm as I grabbed her by the hand and dragged her through the completely wasted crowd. We ran up the stairs, stumbling, and occasionally stopping to make out before making it to the closest bedroom. As soon as we got in I shut the door and made sure to lock it. I may be drunk, but I knew I would not want to have the whole awkward You-Just-Walked-In-On-Me-Having-Sex moment. That wasn't fun no matter how much alcohol you had in you. Next, I walked up to her smashed my lips passionately onto hers, more than excited to continue where we left off. And so was she apparently, she had started to slide my jacket of my arms while I unbuttoned her top. Once her top and my jacket were off, I pushed her down on the bed and climbed on top of her, moving my kisses from her lips to her jawline, and then taking time to suck and bite on her neck. She was moaning beneath me and dragging my shirt over my head. I lifted off of her for a moment so she could drag it away and then immediately resumed my work on her neck and undid both of our pants. Now that we were both only in our underwear I worked my way down her body. I undid her bra without much difficulty (thank God) and kissed her bare breasts. She was whining underneath me and shivering slightly at the contact, her fingers digging into my hair to pull me closer. I took one of her nipples in my mouth sucking on it and lightly scraping my teeth over it from time to time while kneading her other one with my hand.

I was forced to pull away though when she pulled me by the hair and flipped us over so that she was in top. She leaned over me and licked the shell of my ear.

"My turn..." she whispered. I let out a shaky breath and watched as she slid down my body, her boobs lightly grazing my bare stomach and she slid my boxers off. I moaned loudly as she took my head into her mouth and lightly sucked on it, she then licked all the way up my shaft and took me all into her mouth, bobbing her head periodically and applying different amounts of pressure. I gripped the bed sheets tight between my fingers as my breathing got louder and I got closer and closer to climax.

"Fuck! More... Oh my God... Ye- Fu-!" I was going to come any minute, but that is not how I wanted this night to go, so hurriedly I pulled her off of me and flipped us back into our initial position.

"Not cumming yet..." I whispered. Her face was red and her lips were swollen and all I wanted right now was to fuck her senseless. "Not until I get the chance to fuck you properly." She practically squeaked as I finished and let out a high pitched giggle.

"Condom?" She asked quickly, with zero embarrassment.

"Uh, one sec." I looked around, and suddenly (not to mention luckily) realized we were in Marcus' room. Thank God I knew where he kept all that shit in case he ever needed it. I reached over to his end table and grabbed a condom from the first drawer. After slipping it on nice and quick I slid her already soaked panties off and wasted no time thrusting into her. We both moaned loudly in unison and she clawed at my back and clung to me as I picked up a quick pace. We were both moaning loudly and getting closer and closer. I trailed my head down a bit and continued sucking on her boob, I took the nipple into my mouth and bit down on it quite hard, and that was all it took to have her cumming and moaning my name. I came soon after as I felt her clench around me. My body shook as I had my reached my own orgasm.

Afterward, I plopped down beside her and felt my chest rise and fall quickly.

"Shit... that was..."

"Fantastic..." She finished.

"Yeah. Really fantastic."

She laughed at my horrible reply and snuggled closer to me. I took the condom off and chucked it onto the floor, then took us both under the blanket and cuddled her into my arms. I was a sucker for post-sex cuddles.

We both drifted off pretty quickly afterwards, but one of the last semi-coherent thoughts I had was how much I was going to miss this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Merry Christmas (even though I'm a tad late). Sorry this update took so horrifically long but I am a horrible procrastinator so I hope you'll forgive me XD. Thanks so much to everyone that's reading this and a big thanks to everyone that leaves kudos and comments! It always makes me smile :) Hope you have an awesome day!
> 
> P.S. Who else is excited as hell for the 4th series of Sherlock? Cause I'm freaking out over here!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story I'm posting to Ao3 and I'm really hoping that you will all like it. I am also extremely open to constructive criticism and would love if you could tell me if you think there are any ways I could improve this story.   
> I am also on WattPad, so if you are interested please go find me and read my other stories! I would love your opinion! My username is Makeira_Chan! So yeah! Enjoy the book and I hope to hear from you!


End file.
